world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
RysporSeriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 21:01 -- 09:01 CA: "Hey." 09:02 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ over at her aʃ he finiʃheʃ bvckling hiʃ laʃt ʃhovlder ʃtrap. "'Hey' to yov aʃ well."~ 09:03 CA: "What makes you think I of ALL people am in capable of casting city wide protection majyyks. I mean COME ON!" 09:03 CA: *in-capable 09:05 GT: ~He groanʃ. "For goodneʃʃ' ʃake, yov're ʃTILL on abovt that? Try to think abovt it logically for a minvte, difficvlt aʃ that may be. Leon, an experienced and powerfvl wizard, ʃtill haʃ an entire LIBRARY fvll of bookʃ on majyykʃ. It took time for him to hone hiʃ ʃkillʃ to the level they are at. Yov wovldn't have the ʃlighteʃt hope of meeting that level of power and fineʃʃe in the 30 ʃecondʃ yov'd h 09:05 GT: ave between receiving hiʃ majyykʃ and the city crvmbling arovnd yov."~ 09:09 CA: "I'm a quick learner," She makes a kissy face and winks, ironically of course. 09:10 GT: ~"I'm ʃvre," he deadpanʃ, rolling hiʃ eyeʃ. "And yov're the pinnacle of ʃvbtlety and modeʃty aʃ well."~ 09:15 CA: "Oh! Yeah! Speaking of which!," she clears her throat, and swims behind him, giggling. 09:16 CA: "Heeeeeey Ryspooooor...." she begins to undo his previous work slowly, tooooo slowly... 09:27 GT: ~Ryʃpor attemptʃ to proteʃt. "ʃeriad we are abovt to LEAVE for the eaʃtern ʃeaʃ thiʃ iʃ HARDLY an appropriate t-time-"~ 09:29 CA: "Shhh, quiet...." She begins planting kisses down his neck "It'll only take a minute..." 09:31 GT: ((how far exactly do we plan on taking this)) 09:31 CA: ((Eheheheh, watch.)) 09:32 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃhvdderʃ a little, and beginʃ blvʃhing fvriovʃly. "I-I rather dovbt that, ʃ-ʃomehow."~ 09:34 CA: She, rather suddenly sinks her teeth into his flesh, just enough for blood to be drawn, "That's the minute. We're done now." 09:34 GT: ((hahaaaa)) 09:42 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃplvtterʃ, and yankʃ away from her, blvʃh tvrning rather ʃplotchy. "Y-yov -" He tvrnʃ arovnd again hvffily. "Rebvckle the damn ʃtrapʃ, yov teaʃe."~ 09:43 CA: She let's out a second giggle and begins to rebuckle them sloppily 09:44 CA: "So, anyways." 09:56 GT: ((the suspense)) 09:56 CA: ((Suspanc)) 09:57 GT: ((susspANS)) 09:58 CA: "Have I left you THAT dazed? Didn't you and Jossik get jiggy with it at some point?" 10:31 GT: ~Ryʃpor blvʃheʃ. "A-A covple timeʃ, yeʃ. I waʃ waiting for yov to continve, in any caʃe."~ 10:32 CA: "Ohohoho... reeeaaaally..." 10:33 GT: ~"Oh, for GodOʃ' ʃake, ʃeriad. Get yovr thinkpan ovt of the gvtter."~ 10:37 CA: "NAH, I'M GOOD!' She swivels around and iniates the sloppy makeouts (suffocate sufforcate( 10:37 GT: ((smooch smooch kissy kissy)) 10:38 CA: ((you know the drill)) 10:38 GT: ((do the makeout thing)) 10:38 CA: ((Eheheheheh)) 10:39 CA: She attemps to force him to the ground 10:41 CA: ((Can I get a success aw yess)) 10:41 GT: ~He grabʃ the collar of her ʃcalemail and pvllʃ her down with him.~ 10:42 CA: "IS this romantic enough?" 10:44 GT: ~"More romantic than 'Hey Ryʃpor, let'ʃ fvck', I ʃvppoʃe," he wheezeʃ, winded a little bit.~ 10:48 CA: "Hey Ryspor, let's fuck." ((ANd then they both stand up and pretend this whole encounter never happened)) fin